Westbound & Throwing Down
by MaybeWolf
Summary: "It's nice." She repeats, lips twisting in a pale imitation of her usual withering glare. Chock full of Rade fluff.


"You're early."

Robbie rakes his fingers through the tangled expanse of his raven curls at the sound of her word, look worried. In return Jade regards him with a dour expression, and tosses her bag into the back seat. As Robbie fires his corroded convertible to life, he contemplates his next words carefully. With Jade every conversation is a minefield, Robbie knows one verbal misstep could lead to a tongue lashing of atomic proportions. He can't believe he's survived a month of dating without utterly wazzing her off.

"I'm really sorry, Jade. I know girls like their time to get ready, I just…I was excited to see you, and I guess I sped on the way here. I timed it all out and…butternuts-" Whatever other words are on the edge of Robbie's lips fall silently to the ground as Jade's snickering drains the volume from his voice.

"Stop freaking out, Buzz. Beck was always late. This is just…different is all." Robbie winces not at the mention of Jade's ex, but because of this week's nickname for him. They'd watched Toy Story at Tori's house last weekend, and she's been calling him Buzz ever since. Originally Jade had started calling him Woody, only amending it to Buzz when Robbie began to protest. He'd decided to quit while he was ahead at that point.

"Right, got it. Sorry." Robbie replies, pushing his thick-rimmed glasses back up onto his nose and cranking his rust bucket into gear.

"Look, it's fine. Seriously, stop apologizing. It's…" Jade looks aggravated when she shudders to a halt, but it's a little different than usual. Her words had still been sharp, but lack the deadly edge that had felt omnipresent present at school.

"It's what?" Robbie asks, expectation tinging his voice as he brakes at the foot of Jade's driveway. Jade screws her arms tightly across her chest, drops them into her lap, and finally balls her hands into fists all in the span of a few seconds. More words are beginning to form on Robbie's lips when Jade's stormy eyes fall upon him and blow them just out of reach.

"Shut up and drive, I'm getting there…" Jade growls, knuckles bleaching white as she grows frustrated with herself.

"Uh, alright then." Robbie replies, casting a lingering gaze over Jade before peering over his shoulder and pulling into the street. As the miles fly past, and the winding roads of Jade's street give way to the endless horizon of the highway, Robbie can't help but notice Jade's lips twitching every once in a while.

"…Nice." Jade finally grits out, shoulders dipping lower as she digs her nails into the seat beneath her. For an instant, Robbie catches a little smirk on Jade's lips, but it slithers away when she realizes he's seen it.

"Huh?" Robbie asks, blinking with a start. It's been so long since Jade's last words, that the significance of this one is lost on him. Jade scans his expression, and realizes it's not a feeble attempt at humor. Naturally, a low growl seeps through her lips.

"It's nice." She repeats, lips twisting in a pale imitation of her usual withering glare.

"What is?" Robbie asks, realization creeping into his mind and a crooked smile finding it's way to his lips. Jade kicks his dashboard, and probably rattles something loose. But then something funny happens, instead of verbally eviscerating Robbie, she leans back and silently tilts her head towards the roof.

"I like that you aren't late. It's…convenient. Yeah, that's what I meant. Convenient, not nice." Jade counters, shifting her gaze back to Robbie when she's stumbled upon a suitable cover up for her slip. Robbie's russet orbs light up as he watches Jade's eyes fall intently to her phone a few seconds later.

"Nope, you said nice. You actually like something about me!" Robbie chirps, drumming a happy little rhythm into the steering wheel. At the sound, Jade's eyes dart towards Robbie, and she's glowering with a renewed vigor. Watching as her bottom lip plumps, Robbie swears Jade is only a step or two away from pouting childishly.

"You are such a child." Jade counters, apparently unaware of the overwhelming irony that's soaking her response. When Robbie laughs, Jade wrinkles her nose and looks away again. Dwelling on the thought, Robbie's smile lingers for the duration of the silence between them.

Jade sits in quiet contemplation until Robbie veers into a park, somehow managing to get the furthest possible one from their destination. Stomping her foot as Robbie's car splutters and dies at the last second; Jade regards Robbie with a suddenly softened look. When Jade's hand creeps out and lands on Robbie's thigh, his eyes blow wide open, and he looks like a startled deer. Up to this point, Jade's caresses have been brief sparks and nothing more. This one is lingering.

"Buzz, I sort of actually do like you. You know that right?" Jade's kohl rimmed eyes widen slightly with her admission, settling on Robbie and not skittering away for once.

"I…Really?" Robbie peers down at Jade's hand, trying to keep his tone even. Rolling her eyes, Jade retracts her hand and flicks Robbie in the nose with a shake of her head.

"Yes." The word tumbles out of Jade's lips and lands on the ground with a dull thud. The flat tone of her words does nothing to deflate Robbie though. Clapping his hands, he springs out of his seat, and flies around the front of his car.

With a nervous tremble, Robbie reaches out and hauls the passengers side door to his car open. When Robbie extends his hand like a gentleman, Jade sweeps a wave of midnight hair away from her eyes and peers up at him curiously. It's new and unfamiliar territory for both of them.

"You're such a dork." She decides, shaking her head. Even through her long black lashes, Robbie can see a spark. It's fleeting, but he almost feels like in this case, dork was a term of endearment. Sort of. But then, when she lingers in place, Robbie's not so sure anymore.

"A dork?" He wheezes, shoulders wilting slightly as paranoia sweeps over him. Robbie descends into a swampy part of his brain that offers nothing but uncertainty. Maybe he really is convenient, maybe he really is a dork maybe-

Jade's is entwining her fingers through his.

"For the love of…" Hauling herself upright, Jade again looks aggravated as she continues to grip his hand. Robbie's lips flail uselessly as he loses himself in Jade's piercing gaze. Her eyebrows crash over her eyes and carve irritation into the bridge above her nose. For a brief, terrifying second, Robbie thinks he's about to get hit.

But then Jade's pressing her lips to Robbie's and all of her concerns melt away. It's brief and almost platonic, but Robbie could care less. It's the first time Jade's lips have brushed his, and it was totally perfect. He's laying somewhere on cloud nine when Jade purses her lips in irritation. When she begins dragging him towards the venue, Robbie is still floating high above the ground. It's only when Jade speaks again that he falls back into the present.

"My dork." Jade hisses, further tangling their fingers. Blinking with a start, Robbie realizes that they're both standing in line now. An ocean of black surrounds them, and Robbie wonders why Jade is suddenly asserting her ownership of him. His answer comes in the form of the only flash of a golden fleck on the street. For some reason, a blonde girl is smiling in Robbie's direction. He makes a face and leans against the wall so that Jade dominates his vision. The blonde disappears, and when Jade smirks, Robbie knows he's made the right decision. There's enough light in her eyes to light up his little world.

Robbie survives the wait in line long enough to enter the venue, though by no means does that mean he'll escape tonight unscathed. If anything, diving headfirst into a gig where The Bronx are playing, will probably only result in a more protracted death scene. Glancing sidelong at Jade as she gets her wrist stamped, Robbie steels himself. He's not quite ready to give her up yet.

Entering the abyss, Robbie tries to relax. It's stupid trying to hide it, because Robbie knows Jade can smell fear, but he just really doesn't want to look entirely pathetic tonight. The five burly figures step onto the stage, and when bass begins to thunder through the crowded room, Robbie feels the last vestiges of his courage slipping away. When somebody hurtles into them, screaming lyrics, Robbie expects a sharpened glare from his girlfriend. Instead, he finds himself dragged into the heart of a swirling vortex of stray limbs.

All too soon, Robbie's limping towards his car with Jade beside him. Sweat has soaked his shirt, and he wonders if there was a truck of some sort hidden in the crowd. In spite of that, when he watches Jade animatedly babble about the band actually playing a song called Rape Zombie, Robbie's lips cock upward. Jade seems to notice the goofy look on his face, and one of her sculpted eyebrows perks in Robbie's direction.

"You know, that was not as terrifying as I was expecting…" Robbie explains, pushing his glasses higher onto his nose. It's a miracle in itself that they're still intact. Robbie's busily admiring his clear vision when he notices Jade's hands are on her hips. She's looking at him in that way she does when all of the pieces in a puzzle don't fit.

"Let me guess, you were expecting a satanic sacrifice?" Jade deadpans, tilting her head and flipping the loose curls of her hair over her shoulder.

"Uh…"

"Oh god, you actually were. You're a feeble minded food, Buzzy. A feeble minded fool." Jade chuckles, looking entirely amused by the whole thing. There's this grin on her face, and Robbie's not sure what you'd call it. It's not menacing, but it doesn't exactly put his nerves at ease, either. He wonders if Beck even had o deal with these kinds of conundrums. Maybe a normal guy would know exactly how to read lips. Maybe he's just defective.

Robbie's mind is still in disarray when Jade leans forward and drags him into another kiss. This time when she latches onto Robbie's collar, she doesn't fly backwards a few seconds later. With the feeling of Jade's moist lips crushed against his, Robbie thinks he may have died and gone to heaven. Something still functioning in Robbie's mind guides his arms to the small of Jade's back, and oh god, he can feel her soft porcelain skin right on his fingertips. Jade tastes vaguely of an ill-gotten bourbon, but when her tongue darts between his lips, Robbie finds that detail to be terribly irrelevant.

"Did you just call me Buzzy?" Robbie asks in a daze when Jade finally pulls back, her cool breath still sweeping over his lips. Jade's hands are still hanging over Robbie's shoulders, and the way her lips contort in response to his words is almost comical. Well it would be, it wasn't for the little pangs of fear their movements dredge up in Robbie. Call it a hangover from the past.

"It's my nickname, I'll add whatever letters I see fit." Jade snarls, eyebrows slamming down as she tries to create the illusion that the flush on her cheeks is from anger.

"Sure Jade, whatever you want." Robbie counters dryly, bathing in the way Jade's lips twist again. The way they're contorted right now feels so much more authentic than the scowl she'd so desperately tried to perch on them a few moments ago. Jade's eyes rest heavily on Robbie for a moment, and he's wondering what words are forming on her lips.

"Good Buzzy. Now hurry up, my parents are away tonight and I would really prefer not to waste that time in this parking lot." Jade's orders fly into the air, and in the flash Robbie's arms are empty. Trailing behind Jade, she's lingering beside his car, the faintest trace of eagerness in her eyes. Unlocking his car, Robbie tumbles into the drivers seat, confusion still etched in his features.

"So why are we hurrying?" Robbie asks innocently, as he shoves his key into the ignition. When he turns his gaze toward Jade, she's looking utterly aggrieved again. Robbie's mouth drops open and he prepares to speak, but Jade's lips lift into an incredulous smile, and she shakes her head. Robbie kind of has to marvel at how such a simple act can clear his head of thought.

"It's padded and has four legs." Jade intones, deliberately leaning over and adjusting the dial on Robbie's ancient 8-track. More of her porcelain skin spills into view and Robbie's mind instantly catches up to his body.

He breaks the speed limit for the first time, that night.

* * *

**Yo Zen, Happy Birthday bro. I never would have started writing if it weren't for Perfect To Me/Perfect To Us. So in honor of that, I hope you enjoy this random Rade fluff.**

**Lovebites had an update ready too, it's just getting beta'd atm. This oneshot is unbeta'd because I wanted to just hurry up and post it, so excuse any errors y'all.**

**Leave reviews and stuff. They'll make me feel special and let Zen know Rade is alive and kicking.**


End file.
